The Silver Mist
by lucia4704
Summary: My first Fan Fiction SOO DONT JUDGE! About Team Crafted and haz all the people. I dont really have a good summary for this story soo you'll see how am doing.
1. The Girl

**Hello doods This is my first fanfiction I hope You enjoy it. Am trying my best and I might post one every week or twice a week. Hope you enjoy Chapter 1 :D**

I spray the mist of my air in the cold Autumn air. The water begins to turn into ice. I walk around bringing down the snow. I had to make it winter for the Minecrafters. I hear a brustle and turn around. I lock eyes with a skeleton. I duck but I feel the arrow pin in my shoulder. "Ow." I mutter before falling on the floor. The skeleton points its arrow at me. I close my eyes for something to happen next. Only silence was heard. I opened my eyes and saw a boy in a white and red checkered jacket with blue pants and brown hair about my age lending me a hand. I accept it and he lifts me up.

"Thank you sir." I say nicely with a smile.

"No problem." He answers back.

"What is your name good sir?" I ask.

"Its Mitch." He says neverously making eye contact.

"Thank you very much Mitch for letting me not die." We both chuckle.

"Whats your name?" He says looking at me.

"Well, I dont have a name." frowning.

"Do you want me to call you something then?" He asks.

"I dont know." I sigh.

"Here let me take you with my friends they'll figure out a name for you." He smlies and shows me his hand. I grab it.

"Your hands are freezing!" Mitch yells and lets go.

"Yeah." I smile.

He Grabs it again and he leads me through the forest.

**And Next Chapter we will find out where she is being led to. GoodNight Everybody see you doods later :D It was short but its my first one DO NOT JUDGE!**


	2. The Two Creatures

**Heres Another Chapter. Enjoy the Chapter!**

He kept pulling me on and on, tree by tree. I began to feel the pain in my shoulder again. I let go of Mitch's hand and feel my shoulder. I see as the blood liquid pours out.

"Whats wrong?" He asks as he turns around.

He sees my shoulder and I smile slightly.

"Am fine come on. Lead me." I say.

"You sure cause that looks likes it hurts." He says with a surprised expression.

I nod. He shrugs and continues to lead me. I begin to see tall pillars made out of gold. I gasp as we arrive at a golden gate as it opens. He leads me towards a iron building with a red cross on it. He tells me to sit down and that he would be back. I listen and sit down. I see many women and men rushing around, opening doors and closing. I see Mitch come back with a lady in a white dress.

"Hello girl. I understand that you have no name correct?" She asks and I nod.

"She'll be fine don't worry Mitch." I hear the person say.

"Okap see you later gurl." He says and waves towards me. I wave back with a smile.

"Soo whats your name?" I ask pointing at her.

"My name is Natalia. So you where shot by a skeleton?" Natalia says.

I nod. She goes over and gets a Golden Apple and a glass of water.

"Here ago sweetie. This will make you feel better." She says and hands it towards me.

"Thank you Natalia." I smile and bite the apple.

I love the taste and finish it in no time. I look at the glass of water. 'Needs ice.' I spawn a small cube of ice in my hand put it in. I look up and see Natalia's jaw down.

"How did you do that?!" She has a surprised expression.

"Well I can spawn cold things like snow, ice, and stuff." I answer.

"I'll be right back." She rushes out of the room leaving only myself.

'What just happened?' I laugh and drink my water. Its amazing that they are living happily. I thought they knew about the past, the man with white eyes, attacking everyone. What a strange town. My past comes creeping behind. I ignore the thought as I see Mitch and two other creatures walking in. One of them was a furry animal in a suit and another one was a blue creature in a suit that looked soo much like a fish.

"Are you a fish." I blurt out at the fish.

"No am a amphibian! You know a Mudkip." He answers back angrily as the furry creature and Mitch laugh.

"You see everyone thinks your a fish." the furry creature says as he begins to laugh along with Mitch. The 'Mudkip' looks angrily at them.

"Well the furry man is Jerome and the 'Mudkip' is Quentin." Mitch says as he stops to laugh.

I stand up and walk towards the new people.

"Well nice to meet you Jerome and Quentin." I smile.

"Oh yeah what was Natalia saying about you spawning something." Mitch asks..

"Oh this?" I put out my hand and spawn a ice cube.

They glare at me with there mouths dropped.

"How?!" Quentin asks out exclaiming.

"Well am the ice biome, you know the one that makes it snow and stuff." I say.

"Wow thats AMAZING! We should probably show everyone else." Jerome says. I nod.

I just hope that they would not use my powers. They continue talking and not asking no more questions. I smile as they continue talking. I just want Minecraftians to be fine. I just have to do my job. I sit on the chair glaring at them. I feel my eyes begin to droop and am off into a deep, deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Well see you doods later for a surprise ;)**


	3. How it Happened: The past

**Second Chapeter enjoy :D**

*The snow is melting fast and I try to keep up, putting down snow. Everyone was playing with the snow. I smiled and glanced at them throwing snowballs. I threw a snowball at a man and he looked back at me. His eyes where terrifying. It was as if he was looking into my soul. I looked away and when I looked back he had disappeared. I was scared so I left the kids alone and began to walk back to the village. I began to see flames around the village. I ran towards the houses trying to help someone, but no one had survived. I ran out of the burning house before it collapsed. I gasped for air and I began to walk away from the village. Tears beginning to form. When I thought nothing could get worse I heard a girls scream. The girl was lying, blood on her stomach, and she was gasping for air.

"Who did this to you? I asked getting a hold of her hand.

"The man wi-th whi-ite eyes." She said beginning to cough up blood.

"Ta-ke this." She said and handed me a beautiful iron necklace the shape of a snowball surrounded by gold.

"Wait whats your name?" I asked.

"Take care of the Snow Biome, take care." She said and I felt her grasp go soft.

"Come back! Am sorry this happened to you." I yelled out loud letting the tears stream down.

"I will take the biome. It will be fine." I got up and looked into her green eyes.

I got up and carried the girl. I left her lying by roses. I closed her eyes and put her brown hair back and began to walk away. When I looked back I swear I saw a grin. I sighed and kept walking on and on. I eventually found village. I went to house to house but no one was there. 'Was I alone forever?' And that was when I saw the man with white eyes.

"Well aren't you that girl who threw the snowball?"

"Yes I am but why did you do that to the poor child? I had to watch her die in front of my eyes!" I say yelling.

"I bet your also wondering where everyone has gone aren't you. Well they have all left. Hidin from me." He says smirking.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! WHY?!" I yell at him.

"You also have that beautiful necklace, the one with the beautiful snowball."

I look down at the necklace and I put it on. It felt strangely powerful. When I looked back up he was gone. I felt like crying again. I sat on a chair and sighed. I began to walk and I felt myself becoming colder. 'What the hell?' I let out my hand and spawned a snowball. Then spawned ice. I blew some air out of my mouth and snow came out. I looked down at myself and felt colder. I looked in the reflection of the water and saw that I was now in a white and grey striped long sleeved shirt. I had grey shorts on and my boots where now grey. I had a grey hat on over my black hair and my eyes where a bright blue. I looked down and saw that a symbol had appeared on my wrist. A symbol of a star. Then I knew what I had to do. Out of no where I knew that I was supposed to spread snow and protect the biome. 'But how?' After that I continued on in hiding spreading snow where I went, Never meeting anyone and never seeing anyone.*


	4. Discoveries

**Sorry I have Not uploaded in a long time I have been busy but here is the story!**

I stood up on what I was sleeping on, a bed. As I stretched my arms I spotted a piece of paper, something was written on it. "Hey gurl if you wake up where down stairs eating some food, if you want some come get the food before its GONE. Well c'ya. -Mitch Well Might as well get food am starving. I spot the door and open it. The hallway is all gold made, hmm wonder why. As I continue to walk through the hallway I spot more doors. One opens too quickly and I get hit with the door. I begin to wobble and someone holds me steady.

"Oh am soo sorry about that." a man with a blue space suit says. "You okay?" He asks and looks at me. I touch my head and bring it back to my eyes to see blood. I shake my head as I begin to spin around.

"What happened here?!" Mitch asks pointing at my head.

"I accidentally opened the door and hit her face." The man in the space suit says.

"My Gawd Jason watch out." Mitch says and grabs a hold of my hand. "We got to take here to a doctor, she could have like a concussion or something."

After Mitch says that I felt myself close my eyes, my head thumping loudly to the pain. They where leading me down the stairs, out the door. Some people stared at me and others gasped at me. It must have been a bad cut because blood started going in my left eye and I couldn't see a thing. My vision was blurring as we began to arrive at the building from last night. Mitch was talking to me but I couldn't hear what he was saying, everything began to go in slow motion. I felt something go into my arm. It hurt but my head stopped hurting but I was closing my eyes. My eyes shut close as I felt myself sleep.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Did I pass out again? I get up from where I had slept and looked around the room, same old room from before. As I look for the door I sigh and open it, hopping I wouldn't pass out for at least 24 hours. I avoid the doors not wanting to get hit by one again and finally find the staircase. Step by step I go down the stairs and reach the bottom to find Mitch, Jerome, Quentin, Jason and 4 other people munching on cake.

"Hello there." Mitch says as he comes over to me.

"Hi." I say.

"Will you like to join us." a man with a glowing purple amulet says holding a piece of cake in the air.

"Sure, I haven't had cake in years." I say and sit on a chair.

"Oh by the way the one with the Purple amulet is Sky, the one with the glowing green headphones is Deadlox, Ian is that fine gentlemen in the black suit and Seto is the one with the purple cape." Mitch says and points at the new people. They all wave or glance at me.

"This is the girl who has no name, and she can also spawn stuff from the snow biome." Mitch says and sits down next to Jerome and Quentin.

"Can you show spawn in some stuff PWEASE!" Sky yells. I giggle and spawn a Snowman besides him. "How do you do that?" Sky asks.

"Well I got this power from a girl in the snow biome." I say and show my arm revealing the symbol. "The girl was killed by the man with White Eyes."

"Wait you mean Herobrine?!" Ian asks dropping his slice of cake.

"Am not sure. If Herobrine has white eyes than that was Herobrine. He attacked my town and killed the children, as well as the adults. Only left me to find the girl laying in the ground, telling me that I was now the biome. She told me to spread snow to All Of Minecraftia." As I say they listen to me.

"Am sorry to hear that. How long ago did that happen?" Seto asks.

"Am not sure, maybe about a year ago on December 12." I says sighing.

"Oh well thats strange because at the same time the Snow Princess went missing." Seto says.

"Wait...WHAT!"


End file.
